The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video)
The Wiggles' Big Birthday! is the thirty-seventh Wiggles video released on June 30, 2011 (Murray's birthday). This celebrates The Wiggles' 20th anniversary with favorite''' 'songs sung in the concert. Song List and Segments Songs & Introductions #The Wiggles' Big Birthday Introduction # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Live) # Introduction with Al Roker # Thank You Mr. Weatherman! (Featuring Al Roker) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live) # Dorothy's Introduction for "Quack Quack" # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) # Ballerina, Ballerina (Live) # Wake Up Jeff! (Live) - 2010 # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around (Live) # I Love It When It Rains # Sam's Introduction for "Jack and Jill" (Live) # Jack and Jill (Live) # Fly Through The Sky (Live) # Wags' Introduction for "Fruit Salad" # Fruit Salad (Live) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Live) # Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku (We Are All in God's Family) # Anthony and Captain's Introduction for "Five Little Joeys" # Five Little Joeys (Live) # The Shimmie Shake! (Live) # Follow the Leader (Live) # Anthony and Captain's Introduction for "Romp Bomp A Stomp" # Romp Bomp a Stomp (Live) # Shaky Shaky (Live) # Murray's Guitar Saved The World (Live) # Dorothy's Introduction for "Dr. Knickerbocker" # Dr Knickerbocker (Live) # It's a Wiggly Circus (Live) # Murray's Introduction for "Hot Potato" # Hot Potato (Live) # The Wiggles' Big Birthday Closing Scene Segments # Wiggly Joke Time with Captain Feathersword # Captain Feathersword pretends to be a Ballerina # Fun and Laughs with Wiggly Bloopers # Wags and Fairy Clare with a Teddy Bear # The Beachside Musical Landscape # Wiggly Joke Time with Murray # Dancing Blooper Fun # Who am I? Anthony is King # Wiggly Joke Time with Dorothy # Bloop-ulele # Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist! # Wiggly Joke Time with Captain Feathersword # The Circus Musical Landscape Trivia *This the last video to feature Sam in the US as it was released after It's Always Christmas with You in the USA while vice versa in other countries. *The concert footage was filmed in 2009 and 2010 while the rest of the segments were filmed in 2011. *The Wiggly Guitar backdrop from TV Series 5 returns in this video during segments & introductions. *Anthony's wife Miki Field is seen in the video as a Wiggly Dancer. *This DVD won a National Parenting Publication Award 2012 Honors in the USA (highest rank award) *This is the last concert video featuring Sam as the yellow wiggle. Gallery TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Sam and Anthony MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray's title JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff's title AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Anthony's title CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Captain's title DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy's title WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Wags' title HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Henry's title TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWiggles'BigBirthday!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglyDancersinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Ringo JeffandRingoSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Ringo sleeping AudienceinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The audience JeffSleepinginBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheOtherWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Ringo AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony MiniatureBigRedCar.jpg|Miniature Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray SamandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Murray AdrianQuinnellinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Adrian MarioMartinez-DiazinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Mario TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in the Big Red Boat at Sydney Harbor ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker at Sydney Harbour SamatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam at Sydney Harbour AnthonyandAlRokerinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman.jpg|"Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" Sam,MurrayandAlRoker.jpg|Sam, Murray and Al Roker TheAwakeWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Al Roker Sam,AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Al Roker TheProfessionalWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Al Roker AlRokerinBigBirthday.jpg|Al Roker TheBigRedBoatinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Big Red Boat JeffandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Sydney Harbour TheWigglesandAlRokerinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker TheOtherWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Al Roker JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Lucia,MariaandAntonioField.jpg|Anthony's son and daughters MariaandAntonioField.jpg|Maria and Antonio LuciaFieldinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Lucia MariaFieldinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Maria LuciaField,MichaelMacFaddenandJadeSantilli.jpg|Lucia, Michael and Jade AlRokerandSnowman.jpg|Al and a snowman LuciaFieldandJadeSantilli.jpg|Lucia and Jade MichaelMacFadden,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Michael, Antonio and Maria MichaelMacFaddenandAntonioField.jpg|Michael and Antonio TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles WigglyJokeTime!.jpg|Wiggly Joke Time! AudienceinWigglySongtime!.jpg|The audience WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ahoy there me hearties and welcome to Wiggly Joke Time." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|"Why did the ballerina quit? Because she was tu-tu hard." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword3.jpg|"Why did ba-kawk! cross the road? To prove it was a chicken." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword4.jpg|"Why do you call a dinosaur with no eyes? Do you think he saw it?" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword5.jpg|"Why are fish so smart? Because they live in school." Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff JeffandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Sam MurrayandJeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Jeff QuackQuack-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" SaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword SamandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to Be a Ballerina CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony Ballerina,Ballerina-2009Live.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" RingoSinging.jpg|Ringo singing MeganBoltoninBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Megan File:KarlShoreinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Karl File:Sam,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Sam, Captain and Ringo File:NaazmiJohnston.jpg|Naazmi WigglyBloopers!.jpg|Wiggly Bloopers TheWigglesin2008Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles laughing in blooper from "Fun at Wigglehouse" TheWigglesin2008Blooper2.jpg|The Wiggles in blooper #2 from "Fun at Wigglehouse" SingaSongofWigglesBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "Sing a Song of Sixpence" in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SingaSongofWigglesBlooper2.jpg|Another blooper from "Sing a Song of Sixpence" PopGotheWigglesBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "This Old Man" in "Pop Go the Wiggles" PopGotheWigglesBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Dry Bones" PopGotheWigglesBlooper3.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Murray Had a Turtle" PopGotheWigglesBlooper4.jpg|Dorothy in blooper from "Frere Jacques" PopGotheWigglesBlooper5.jpg|Blooper from "Little Bo Peep" TheCircusMusicalLandscape-Blooper.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "The Circus Musical Landscape" PopGotheWigglesBlooper7.jpg|Take 2 PopGotheWigglesBlooper8.jpg|Take 3 WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "Wiggletastic" AnthonytheSailor-Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Featherword in blooper of "Who am I? TheBeachsideMusicalLandscape-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Beachside Musical Landscape" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper4.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Musical Statues" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper5.jpg|Blooper from "One Finger, One Thumb, Keep Moving" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper6.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Let's Go to The Beach" PopGotheWigglesBlooper9.jpg|Blooper from "Lavenders Blue" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper7.jpg|Anthony and Murray in blooper from "Time to Cook" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper8.jpg|Murray in blooper from "I Spy With My Little Eye" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper9.jpg|Anthony smacking his forehead in blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper10.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Musical Statues" CoolCatWiggles-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Cool Cat Wiggles" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper12.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper13.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in blooper from "Wiggletastic" PopGotheWigglesBlooper10.jpg|Captain Feathersword in blooper TheWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends MicConwayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Mic Conway File:MicConwayPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Mic playing harmonica File:JeffSleepinginGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Mic Conway AnthonyandMicConway.jpg|Anthony clanking cowbell and Mic Conway playing harmonica File:AnthonyPlayingCowbell.jpg|Anthony playing cowbell JeffandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Anthony WakeUpJeff!-2010Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" JeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone."'' JeffandMicConway.jpg|Jeff and Mic Conway JeffandSaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Sam TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags and Clare holding teddy bears TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2010Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" SamandMicConway.jpg|Sam and Mic Conway TheOtherWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music SaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam ILoveItWhenItRains-2008Prologue.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Troy Cassar-Daley TroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley ILoveItWhenItRains-2008.jpg|"I Love it When it Rains" - Starring Troy Cassar-Daley MurrayandJeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff YellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Light Yellow Fender Electric Guitar MurrayPlayingYellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing yellow Fender Stratocaster guitar JeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sKeyboardinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff's keyboard PaintaPicture-Beach.jpg MurrayinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray suggesting to have waves PaintaPicture-Beach.jpg|''"Let's all say waves together. Ready?"'' Waves.jpg|Waves PaintaPicture-Beach2.jpg PaintaPicture-Beach3.jpg PaintaPicture-Beach4.jpg File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Boats.jpg|Boats PaintaPicture-Beach5.jpg SeagullsontheBeach.jpg|Seagulls SeagullsintheSky.jpg|Seagulls PaintaPicture-Beach6.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Beach Musical Landscape TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggly Group SamandCaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam and Captain SamandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam and Ringo JackandJill-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Jack and Jill" AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony as Jack CaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain and Ringo CaptainandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony JackandJill-2010Live.jpg|"Jack and Jill" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain falling down WigglyJokeTimewithMurray.jpg|"Why did the lazy man want a job in the bakery? So he could loaf around." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray2.jpg|"What do you call a flying police officer? A helicopter." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray3.jpg|"Why did the teacher wear sunglasses? Because his class was so bright." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray4.jpg|"What kind of music are balloons scared of? Pop music." FlyThroughtheSky-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Ringo introducing "Fly Through the Sky" FlyThroughtheSky-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Ringo introducing "Fly Through the Sky" RingotheRingmasterinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster CaterinaMeteinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Caterina MeganBoltoninGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Megan BradCarrollinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Brad TheWigglyDancersinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers JeffandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Ringo TheNonrealisticWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles LucyStuartinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Lucy AdrianQuinnellinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Adrian KendallGoddard.jpg|Kendall MikiFieldinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Miki AnthonyandMikiFieldinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Miki AnthonyandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Ringo MurrayandMicConway.jpg|Murray and Mic Conway AnthonyandMurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Murray DorothyandKarlShore.jpg|Dorothy on airplane and Karl Shore DorothyandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Dorothy and Lauren Hannaford DorothyandMicConway.jpg|Dorothy and Mic Conway FlyThroughTheSky-2010Live.jpg|"Fly Through the Sky" MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray KarlShoreinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Karl JeffandDorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo Sam,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Ringo FruitSalad-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony dressed up as blueberry AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar SamandBradCarroll.jpg|Sam and Brad Carroll FruitSalad-2010Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" MurrayandJeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray and Jeff RingoPlayingCowbellinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell RingotheRingmasterandMicConway.jpg|Ringo and Mic Conway CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFleabass.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing flea-bass File:JeffPlayingKeytarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff playing keytar JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMicConway.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mic Conway WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "Hello Over There" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper15.jpg TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" blooper YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Fairy Dance" TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper3.jpg|Anthony in another blooper YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop)" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper3.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "A Sailor Went to Sea" TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper4.jpg|The Other Wiggles in "Go Bananas!" blooper RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Rub-A-Dub-Dub" Sam'sMail-Blooper.jpg|Sam in blooper Murray'sMail-Blooper.jpg|Murray in blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper18.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in blooper from "One Rhythm, One Thumb, Keep Moving" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper5.jpg|Dorothy in blooper from "The Fairy Dance" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff?" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper3.jpg|Blooper from "Doing a Handstand" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper4.jpg|Another blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper5.jpg|Anthony leaving in blooper HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper6.jpg|Another blooper from "Doing a Handstand" CoolCatWiggles-Blooper.jpg|Murray in blooper from "The Farm Musical Landcscape" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2010Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" DorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka DorothyinDorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy KathyGothadjaka.jpg|Kathy Gothadjaka WeAreAllinGod'sFamily-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "We Are All in God's Family" WeAreAllinGod'sFamily.jpg|"We Are All in God's Family" FiveLittleJoeys-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleJoeys-2009Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" Murray,JeffandRingo.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Ringo FiveLittleJoeys-2009Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Murray, Captain and Ringo MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword playing guitars MurrayandRingo.jpg|Murray and Ringo RingoFallingDown.jpg|Ringo falling down CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Fender bass guitar WhoAmI?AnthonyIsKing.jpg|"Who am I? Anthony is King" SamandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheShimmieShake-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "The Shimmie Shake" HenryandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry and Sam AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheShimmieShake-2009Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" AnthonyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo Captain,HenryandRingo.jpg|Captain, Henry and Ringo Captain,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Ringo CaptainandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dorothy Captain,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Ringo TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy.jpg|"What is a rabbit's favorite dance style? Hip-hop." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy2.jpg|"What's red and flies and wobbles at the same time? A jelly-copter." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy3.jpg|"How do rabbits travel? By hare-plane." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy4.jpg|"What dog loves to take bubbles baths? A shampoodle." AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyandBradCarroll.jpg|Anthony and Brad DorothyandRingo.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo JeffandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy FollowtheLeader-2009Live.jpg|"Follow the Leader" RompBompAStomp-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword introducing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" Bloop-ulele.jpg|Sam and Anthony waking up Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" bonus video clip UkuleleBaby!Blooper8.jpg|Jeff in blooper of "Ukulele Baby!" bonus video clip AnthonyandPaulFieldinYellowBirdTake.jpg|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." Let'sEatBlooper.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper2.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper3.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in "Let's Eat" blooper Let'sEatBlooper4.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper5.jpg|"Ow." Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!-AlternateVersion.jpg|An alternate version of "Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" UkuleleBaby!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper from "Ukulele Baby!" UkuleleBaby!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper #2 UkuleleBaby!Blooper3.jpg|Murray in blooper UkuleleBaby!Blooper4.jpg|Take 2 UkuleleBaby!Blooper5.jpg|Take 3 UkuleleBaby!Blooper6.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper #3 PintheTailontheCaptain-Blooper.jpg|Anthony, Sam and Jeff in blooper from "Pin the Tail on Captain" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper7.jpg|Blooper from "To Have a Tea Party" WeFeelLikeDancing-Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "We Feel Like Dancing" UkuleleBaby!Blooper7.jpg|Murray in blooper #2 GettingStrongBlooper.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Jeff in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper22.jpg|Anthony and Murray in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper23.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword and Wags in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper24.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" GettingStrongBlooper2.jpg|Anthony and Murray laughing in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper25.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword laughing in "Big, Bigger and Biggest" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper26.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "Musical Statues" TheThreeKeyboardists-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Three Organists" ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper27.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper from "Time to Cook" GettingStrongBlooper3.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper28.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "Find Wags' Bone" GettingStrongBlooper4.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper29.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Find Wags' Bone" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper30.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Captain Feathersword and Henry in blooper ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper3.jpg|Blooper #3 from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" TheWigglesin2008Blooper3.jpg|"That's gonna be a blooper reel." ShakyShaky-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Shaky Shaky" ShakyShaky-2009Live.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" JeffandRingo.jpg|Jeff and Ringo TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld-2009Live.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved the World" JeffandSamPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Sam playing Maton electric guitars Jeff,SamandRingo.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Ringo playing guitars RingoPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Ringo playing Maton guitar Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Ringo CaptainFeatherswordandBradCarroll.jpg|Captain and Brad SamPlayingMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton electric guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff playing purple Maton guitar TheProfessionalWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Ringo playing Maton guitars Dr.Knickerbocker-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dr Knickerbocker" DrKnickerbocker-2010Live.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Fender Jazzmaster guitar MurrayandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray and Ringo WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword6.jpg|"Why did the music teacher need a ladder? To reach the high notes." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword7.jpg|"What kind of plates do they use on Venus? Flying saucers!" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword8.jpg|"Why can't Cinderella play soccer? Because she's always running away from the ball." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword9.jpg|"How do bees get to school? By school buzz." MurrayandJeffinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg YellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Light Yellow Fender Electric Guitar JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheCircusMusicaLandscape.jpg Jeff'sKeyboardinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!7.jpg|Murray In Circus JeffinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!10.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!11.jpg|Trapeze Artist #1 MurrayPlayingYellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Yellow Fender Stratocaster guitar We'reAllGettingStrong!12.jpg|Trapeze Artist #2 We'reAllGettingStrong!13.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!14.jpg|Ringmaster TheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Circus Musical Landscape Sam,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Ringo JamieRedferninBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jamie Redfern WagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordRidingonTricycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on tricycle CaterinaMeteinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Caterina WagsandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Sam SamandRingo.jpg|Sam and Ringo KellyHamilton.jpg|Kelly Hamilton Sam,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Sam, Murray and Ringo WagsandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Wags and Ringo HenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Henry It'saWigglyCircus-2009Live.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots BradCarrollandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Brad and Dorothy DorothyandKellyHamilton.jpg|Dorothy and Kelly Hamilton TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry and Wags Henry,WagsandRingo.jpg|Henry, Wags and Ringo Dorothy,HenryandRingo.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Ringo HenryandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Henry and Ringo CaptainandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Henry Henry,SamandRingo.jpg|Henry, Sam and Ringo Murray,HenryandRingo.jpg|Murray, Henry and Ringo MurrayandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends HotPotato-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-2009Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-ClosingScene3.jpg|Jeff awake TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-ClosingScene4.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Murray'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's title in end credits Jeff'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's title in end credits Anthony'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Sam'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Sam's title in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Captain's title in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title in end credits Wags'TitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' title in end credits Henry'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's title in end credits TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name IMG_504.jpg IMG_0458.jpg|Endboard Terri,BindiandRobertIrwininTheWiggles'BigBirthday!BonusClip.jpg|Terri, Bindi and Robert E. Irwin in bonus clip Wiggles20thBirthdayCalendar.jpg|A Wiggles 20th Birthday Calendar advert TheWiggles'BigBirthday!Prologue-AlternateShot.jpg|Alternate shot from Prologue seen on the US version (when Anthony says "Yeah, and there's lots more birthday surprises...") Promo Pictures TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandTheirNewMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles holding their new Maton guitar MurrayandNewMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray holding new Maton guitar TheWiggles'20YearCoin.jpg|20 Year Coin WigglesGuitarPick.jpg|Wiggles Guitar Pick Wiggles_guitars_and_coins.gif TheWigglesMascots.jpg|The Wiggles in mascots costumes in promo picture ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Thank You, Mr. Weatherman ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture9.jpg|Al Roker wearing sunglasses ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker passing Sydney Opera House ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture14.jpg|Al Roker rowing boat ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture16.jpg|Jade, Michael and Lucia ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture17.jpg|Michael, Antonio and Maria ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture18.jpg|Jade and Lucia ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Paul, Lucia, Maria and Antonio JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Wags DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Henry HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Henry HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Henry BigBirthdayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture2.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BigBirthdayPromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a blueberry in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture5.jpg|Murray and Captain playing guitars in promo picture from "Five Little Joeys" BigBirthdayPromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff sleeping in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" BigBirthdayPromoPicture7.jpg|Big Red Boat in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Murray BigBirthdayPromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Field in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture11.jpg|Sydney Opera House DorothyandKathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka BigBirthdayPromoPicture12.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley BigBirthdayPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car BigBirthdayPromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff and Sam BigBirthdayPromoPicture15.jpg|Dorothy and Kendall Goddard BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture3.jpg|Sam BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture4.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture5.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" BigBirthdayPromoPicture16.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" BigBirthdayPromoPicture17.jpg|"Fruit Salad" BigBirthdayPromoPicture18.jpg|The ballet dancers BigBirthdayPromoPicture19.jpg|Mic Conway BigBirthday!PromoPicture20.jpg|The people captain2.jpg|Captain in a promo picture DVD Gallery BigBirthday!-USAFullCover.jpg|US Cover 20170707_201455.jpg|Disc 20170707_201915.jpg|Inside cover WP_20151029_010-1.jpg|AUS Disc 20160709_150939.jpg|Back cover 6 (1) .jpg|Original unreleased Cover Songs Featured *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Main menu) *Fruit Salad/Five Little Joeys/The Shimmie Shake/Follow the Leader (Song selection menu) *It's a Wiggly Circus (Special Features menu) *Shaky Shaky (Subtitles menu) Special Features * Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! * Birthday Wishes from Terri, Bindi and Robert Irwin * Photo Gallery Gallery TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongSelectionMenu(USVersion).jpg|Song selection menu (US version without Thank You Mr. Weatherman) TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu page 4 TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Birthday Videos Category:Live video Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Specials Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes